


Thomas Jefferson and the Four Seasons (Halloween)

by Summerofsnowflakes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Original work - Freeform, Pure, Sub Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes
Summary: This will follow Thomas and the reader through the four seasons of the year, showing significant points of their life together and their first year in their new home.Spooky season is up first and the reader is intent on giving Thomas the best Halloween ever.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson & Reader, Thomas Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is just pure unadulterated fluff and I'm really happy with how it came out. It has some sexual themes.

Each year when the 1st October rolls around Y/n is bought back to her childhood and she is unable to hold in her excitement. Her parents had always been big fans of this time of year and felt it was necessary to pass that love to their children, they had done month long celebrations so that it could be enjoyed properly. When Thomas and Y/n first got together he had been told how truly extravagant Halloween could be. Although, even after years of dating he'd never seen it first hand, only in photos sent while they were at college. As this was their first year in their house together Y/n had decided felt to give him an amazing introduction to the spooky season. On that crisp October morning, whilst it was still dark outside, she ready to buy all the essentials to decorate the house and make a short stop at her parent's house to borrow a few key items they were willing to lend for his first Halloween. 

Upon returning home she creeped up to their bedroom to check Thomas was still asleep, her heart was warmed by the sight of him still out cold and cuddling Y/n's childhood bear Benny. Y/n smiled to herself and turned to back to the task at hand. She began her real mission in their front yard hanging fake webs along the front fence and placing spiders in the webs as she went. She placed three plastic ghosts right in the middle of the garden and a broken circle of white paint around them. She next rested two Witches brooms up against the front wall of the house and used tent poles to peg the Witch hats in place next to them. Her final mission was to decorate the tree in the corner. Starting with the low branches, she wrapped with orange fairy lights and hung some more fake webs up. When she was satisfied with that she began placing the plastic pumpkins of all colours in all the places she could reach, with a dozen of them sitting at the base of tree. Happy with the set up outside, Y/n moved into the house to do a similar set up with the cob webs and fairy lights and spooky themed bunting both downstairs and up. When she was finally happy she finally turned to the box of items that borrowed from her family and replaced all of the main Kitchen utensils with black and orange coloured ones. That was the final step and she stood and admired her work for a moment, the tiredness hit her instantly and she felt it was a great time to put the bright orange kettle to use and make a cup of tea. 

Upstairs Thomas stirred from his slumber and stretched his arm out to reach for Y/n, only realising that she wasn't there and he was holding Benny. He sat up groggy eyed and very confused when the smell of pancakes hit him, his belly grumbled in response. He grabbed his magenta dressing gown and slippers, he tied his disheveled curls into a bun before going down to find his girlfriend. As he walked down the stairs he registered all of bright spooky themed decorations and everything began to make sense, he looked out onto the front lawn and smiled at Y/n's efforts. When he reached the kitchen her was back turned and he noted she was wearing bright orange cycling shorts and one of his jumpers that was a little bit too big for her, it was a lovely sight. Y/n hadn't noticed him yet and Thomas stayed silent watching her dance and sing along to 'This is Halloween' as she cooked. Mid song and dance Y/n turned to plate up the pancakes to find Thomas watching and laughing quietly at her, she felt no embarrassment though this was her tradition and she was proud to show it off to him. 

"Good Morning." She shouted at him a bit too excited, she had the biggest smile on her face, like a kid at Christmas.  
"Morning Darlin'"  
"I was hoping to bring this up to you in bed but as you're up, breakfast is served. Happy spooky season." The smile never left her face and Thomas so wanted to meet her with a smart comment but he couldn't, she just looked too happy.  
"Thank you Sweetheart." His plate was full with two different pancakes, one spider shaped and one ghost shaped alongside some bacon and eggs. "You really weren't kiddin' about decorations huh?" He inquired.  
"Nuh uh, now come on let's eat. We have so much more to do today."  
"What, you left some stuff for me to help with?" He smugly grinned at her but Y/n ignored his playful sarcasm.  
"Of course bub, we have cookies to make and decorate, pumpkins to carve and loads of films to watch. Oh and we have to get ready for our little party tonight too."  
"Whoa Y/n, you do realize it only the 1st. You still have 30 days left." He stopped her and softly laughing at her.  
She looked at him like he was insane for not understanding. "Oh Thomas, this is the 1st day tradition don't worry there's so much left to do for the rest of the month. You just wait until the candy war."  
"I'm sorry, the what?"  
"The candy war." She said as if it was common knowledge. Which it wasn't.  
"Oh of course, how could I forget? And just for clarity darlin', what the hell is a candy war?"  
"Ahhhh patience young Padawan, all will be revealed."  
Thomas didn't respond instead letting her dig into her breakfast. Y/n was a beacon of pure happiness this morning and he enjoyed seeing it. It was one of those moments that remind you of how much you can love a person. 

Thomas worked hard to keep up with his enthusiastic girlfriend, she was a seasoned pro in this holiday and he couldn't help but envy how good she was at everything they did. She knew all the words to everything they watched, to the point where he was sure that she could rewrite the scripts and get all the words completely correct. Her cookies were decorated so neatly in comparison to his very very messy ones. To top it off Y/n was way better at carving out the pumpkins than he was, needless to say his pride was hurt a little bit. But every time he got moody that she was doing it better than him, Y/n was there to reassure him with kisses or a hand squeeze or words of encouragement and say, "this is your first proper Halloween bub, you just need practice." 

As they dressed up in costume for their party Thomas couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed by the day they had spent together and feeling very unsure that he could handle the rest of the month. Especially as he had to cover himself in blue face paint for their costume party. But, when Y/n entered their bedroom in her Shego inspired bodysuit and hair and make up done so that she looked identical to the cartoon, it made his jaw drop to the floor. All his anxieties melted away. 

"What?" She inquired.  
Thomas at a loss for words shook his head an felt himself get very hot under the collar, despite still being shirtless… "Just- uh having a realisation that this is a fantasy of mine from childhood." He pointed at her to make it clear what he was on about. Y/n never saw Thomas unable to get his words out and decided to run with it instead of being coy.  
"Didn't take you for a cartoon crush kind of guy Thomas."  
"Neither did I. Maybe it's more you than the Kim Possible themed costume."  
"Oh no. Don't you try and back out of this now." She moved herself impossibly close to his chest and whispered in his ear. "What is it you always say to me?"  
Thomas took an audible gulp, this was foreign territory for him. Y/n grabbed his jaw so they were looking at one another and continued. "Thomas I'm going to need an answer from you, our number one rule in this bedroom is always answer when spoken to. So, I'll ask again. What is it you always say to me about fantasies and kinks?"  
In a low voice Thomas responded to her. "That we can't shy away from them and that each one should be owned."  
Y/n gave him a devilish grin and let go of his face. "Very good and-". She was cut off by door bell ringing and that indicated their party had started. "We'll continue this later, now get dressed Dr. Drakken." Y/n shot off without another word, leaving Thomas all worked up and confused about being the submissive in this situation.

Thomas shook off the situation as best as he could and moved to join people downstairs, he was greeted by a few early comers which included James and Dolley Maddison, who he and Y/n often spent time with. Many of his work colleagues and their close friends turned up as the night continued including Aaron Burr, Lafayette and Angelica Schuyler. Unfortunately for Thomas, Alexander Hamilton also made an appearance. He had protested this greatly but Y/n and Eliza were childhood friends and he wasn't about to start world war three over Hamilton, so he just decided to grin and bare it for one night. Everyone had put the effort in and gone all out with their costumes, despite their confusion over a very early Halloween party.

Thomas sat and spoke to Eliza as Y/n was in full host mode and refused his help.  
"How are enjoying your first real Halloween Thomas?" She inquired taking in the sight of the decorations in their front room.  
"It's been really overwhelming to be honest and Y/n still hasn't told me what the rest of the month has in store. But between me and you it's good to see her this happy." He replied.  
"Oh bless you. Well they do go all out, I was always so jealous as a child. I used to spend as much time at her house as I could."  
Thomas laughed merrily at her sincerity. "Well you are welcome here anytime if you feel like you're missing out again."  
From across the room Thomas heard, "Jefferson, are you hitting on my lady?"  
He rolled his eyes in response and Eliza jumped in before Thomas could send a retort back to Alexander. "Don't pay him any attention Thomas, I know you two love to get a rise out of the other but don't start a fight here. For Y/n's sake." He nodded in response before excusing himself to find his girlfriend. 

He found her in the kitchen in the midst of a conversation with Aaron and James about tonight, he nodded to the two of them and snaked his arms around Y/n's waist. He had just missed the first part of the conversation and he heard James laugh and say, "I feel like if this was anyone else Y/n and we would laugh this idea out of the room."  
"Well by all means laugh at me but get used to this because it's happening every year."  
Burr responded, "If you manage to make Thomas dress up in a silly costume and paint himself a different shade like this every year you can count me in."  
Y/n laughed, "I can promise you he will be dressed up and the costumes will get bigger and better, I just needed to ease him in."  
Thomas cocked his head to look at her, "Do I not get a say in this sweetheart?"  
Y/n only laughed at him and James responded. "Not with how whipped you are for this one."  
Aaron laughed again nodding in agreement, while Thomas attempted to shake his head in protest but ignored the comment. "Would you gentlemen mind if I steal my girl away from you?"  
"Not at all." 

He led Y/n to the other side of the kitchen, putting as much distance between them and James. He pulled her close to him and planted a kiss on her lips. Y/n kissed him back momentarily before remembering she had black lipstick on and pulled back to look at her work. She laughed loudly upon seeing the black smeared all over Thomas's mouth and could only imagine how bad it looked on her.  
"How do you still look this good even though you look like you have just eaten a beetle?" Y/n asked still laughing.  
"Who me, who is painted blue and covered up with a big blue lab coat? I'm so covered up that you can't even see my best assets. All the while my gorgeous girl is standing there in her sexy bodysuit. How did I get tricked into this?" He feigned his hurt demeanour dramatically.  
"You're such a drama queen Thomas! You look fantastic in this, that lab coat looks so tearable though." She gave devilish smile.  
"Y/n. Darlin' you gotta stop, our little thing upstairs is all I can think about. How can I wait until everyone's gone and pretend I am not ready to let you do anything you want to me upstairs?"  
Y/n grinned cheekily. "Well you are very whipped Tommy, I am sure you'll find a way." She winked at him.  
"Hmmm… Sweatheart, you may be right there, but don't tell anyone I said that." He leant in again placing a kiss on her lips again.  
"Oka, How about this, we slip away for five minutes and I can give you a taste of what you're in for later?" She whispered against his lips.  
Thomas looked around the room trying to hide his grin before leading Y/n out of the room as discreetly as possible. As he closed the bedroom door on the party downstairs he couldn’t help but think that this was the perfect start to the Spooky season and he was looking forward to making their own Halloween traditions from here on out. .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this and posted it back at christmas time on Tumblr but I completely forgot to post it here!

For Christmas this year Thomas and Y/n were finally able to spend it together, they were usually apart because y/n travelled to California to spend it at her grandparents; but, given that they had bought their house together this year, her parents felt it was only appropriate that they spend the festive period together instead of on different time zones. Y/n had been wracked with guilt when this conversation came up and she felt worse for wanting to be with Thomas. Especially as they would be spending the time with his family and not just the two of them. She was touched by her parents willingness to let her go off on her own and as a way to calm her guilt, she promised to drop them off and pick them up from the airport so she could still get a bit of time with them, even if it was the 30 minute drive to the airport.   
  
She was happy to be with Thomas but she felt like she would be missing out by not being there. She returned home and tried her best to stay positive; at least there was lots of things on the agenda to keep her mind busy, tonight was his parent’s fundraising ball; last minute Christmas shopping with Eliza and then they would be at Thomas’s for the rest of the time. Thomas was on standby by the door when she went inside and wasted no time engulfing her in a hug, y/n smiled into him chest. “Have you been waiting by this door for me since I left an hour ago?”   
Thomas let out a low chuckle and kissed the top of her head. “No, I just happened to be doing some DIY in this general area. This was a lucky coincidence.”   
Y/n looked up at him in disbelief. “Thomas you don’t do DIY. I specifically recall at college when your lightbulb blew in your third year place flat you said. And I quote, ‘there’s people that do that stuff for you in life.’ “   
He smirked, “what’s your point?”   
“My point is Jefferson that you’re lying. You waited by this front door like a little puppy for me to come home.” You teased.   
Thomas rolled his eyes in response before letting go of his girlfriend. “You don’t know what you’re talkin’ bout Y/n.” As he stepped away Y/n pulled him back and suppressed her laughter and placed he lips against his.   
“I didn’t say it was a bad thing. You’ve already made me feel better about my family being gone.” She whispered before she leant in to kiss him again.   
“Yeah?”   
She nodded in response. “Yeah knowing I have my number one fan by my side, waiting on me hand and foot. Who wouldn’t love that?” Thomas had clearly had enough of her playfulness because he pulled away while she was in the middle of talking. Y/n erupted in hysterics still stood by the front door and Thomas walked off in a huff, when he reached the top of the stairs he shouted down to her “You’ve got 3 and half hours before the car will be here to pick us up. I suspect you need to start getting ready if you have a hope of being on time.” He turned away without another word and Y/n knew she wouldn’t see him until it was time to leave for his parents house. Y/n was satisfied with his reaction at least she could get ready in peace now and chuckled to herself at how touchy he could be sometimes.   
  
\------  
  
Thomas was already in the front room by the time Y/n came rushing down the stairs, he hadn’t been wrong she really did need the full three and half hours to get ready. Thomas smirked to himself but tried to pretend he hadn’t noticed her as she walked hurriedly down the stairs and sat to put her heels on. From her seat she felt her stomach do a flip at the sight of him. He had opted to be original in his attire to his parent's go full on black tie event, in true Thomas Jefferson fashion. He had a pastel blue three piece suit, tan dress shoes and a pale blue tie and a darker pocket cloth to match the suit, which Y/n had bought him for his birthday. The colour really complimented him and she smiled at how regal he looked. She hadn’t noticed that while she had been rushing around to sort the last few things out Thomas had been unable to stop staring at her. Y/n had chosen a pastel purple floor length mermaid tail gown, it had a sweetheart neckline and a long slit up her left leg so she could move freely. She had tried to stay within the colour palette so they looked coordinated and now they were both in the same room she concluded that she had done a great job. Thomas wanted nothing more than to rip that beautiful dress off of her but his pride was still hurt, so he remained silent.   
  
“You look nice Thom. The suit is even nicer than I remember.” She commented as she had finally rounded up her items to go in her bag. In the midst of her flurry to get ready Y/n had completely forgotten about Thomas’s tantrum and was taken aback when he merely scoffed in response.   
“Car’s here.” Thomas announced before he waltzed out of the door so rapidly that he completely missed Y/n’s very audible eye roll. What a fun evening they were both in for.   
Despite the pettiness that was going on, Thomas never stopped being a gentleman and waited on Y/n with the Limo door open for her and a hand to help her in the car. That was one thing she had always loved about him from the minute they had met. His manners were unparalleled and he always acted on Southern hospitality before his emotions with her, it had been a breath of fresh air in comparison to the general rudeness that New York was notorious for. “Thank you Thomas.” She spoke sincerely as he seated himself in the car.   
“Just doin’ my job as your number one fan and waiting on you hand and foot.” He shot back instantly and Y/n once again rolled her eyes in response. It was funny at first but now she was getting annoyed, it was like he was determined to ruin this night for both of them and this was the first Jefferson Christmas ball she had been able to attend.   
“Are you going to act like a petulant child all night?” She asked frustrated.   
“Probably.” He turned his face and body to face the window so there was as much space between you as possible.   
Y/n decided if he was going to act like a child so was she, he wasn’t winning this one without a good fight. As they pulled up to the venue she inquired, “okay. Well do you think we could put this aside for five minutes and pretend this isn’t happening in front of your parents?”   
“Umm hmm.”   
  
Jane and Peter Jefferson were a formidable force, Y/n felt the usual pit of intimidation creep up as she walked towards them. They looked fantastic in their attire, the true king and Queen of the ball and wow they could throw a good event. They radiated wealth and success. Thomas slipped his hand into hers as they walked and gave it a gentle squeeze, a sign that their tiff was on hold and Y/n was grateful for this action because although she had met his parents many times before she always felt incredibly nervous around them.  
As they approached Thomas’s father spoke up first. “Darling, I think that’s our very dapper son in front of us, our son who ignored the dress code. Oh and look, he’s bought a shining star with him. He certainly was lucky to find such a beauty in this climate.”   
Y/n smiled endearingly at Peter’s silliness and felt herself relax just a little bit. Jane cut in before he carried on talking. “Sorry about him, forgot we have to stop feeding him coffee after 3pm or he turns into a lunatic. It’s lovely to see you both.” She said embracing them both. “Y/n your fantastic coordination with my son might be the only reason I don’t turn him away.” She turned to glare at Thomas.   
“Well I’m glad I could save him the embarrassment of being turfed out” She laughed softly.   
“I am too, the rumour mill would go crazy.” She said smiling again. "So you're getting to us for 4pm on Christmas Eve, yes? Oh and Y/n I can't keep it in anymore I simply must let you know that we have a sticking with your name on it above the fire place with the rest of ours."   
Peter cut in again now. "It's okay Y/n she's just excited to have you, you were meant to be apart of that conversation."   
“Y/n we should leave them to greet more of their guests.” Thomas said ending the pleasantries before she had a chance to say thank you. In a swift movement he pulled her away with a very rushed promise to talk more later.   
  
They found their table with ease, they had been seated with all of their friends who were already at the table. James and Dolley were to their left, Lafayette and John were to their right and Alexander and Eliza were sat across from them. She heard Thomas mumble something along the lines of Fucking Hamilton under his breath as he pulled Y/n’s chair out for her and she couldn’t help but smile to herself.   
“I’ll be at the bar.” He announced to the table before he walked off in that direction, leaving everyone aware that he and Y/n were arguing.   
“I’ll have a large gin, when you decide to grace us with your presence again.” She called back to him.   
  
James and Lafayette followed him quickly with promises to bring him back and calm him down, but to be honest she wasn’t that bothered anymore. She explained the situation to the rest of the remaining table and then continued to express that she would be playing him at his own game. The ladies and john attempted to be sympathetic to her story, Alexander on the other hand chimed in with his usual pleasant self. “Well Y/n you can only expect this when you’re involved with someone like Jefferson. He’s a child in more ways than one.” Eliza kicked him under the table and mouthed an apology in Y/n’s direction. Truth be told Y/n also wasn’t a fan of Alexander, she found him to be so arrogant and she hated the way he talked about and to Thomas, unsurprisingly. The only reason she stomached him was for Eliza but she never fully trusted him.   
“Alex, I could do with another drink. Do you think you could go and get me one?” Eliza inquired.   
“Of course.” He replied, no one noticed that small glance that was directed to John as he stood up and the other man quickly excused himself to get a drink too.  
"Ignore him Y/n, I'm sure Thomas would have said something similar if it were us in your shoes right now." Eliza tried to reason and although she was right he would have said something crude about Hamilton, he would've kept it between them and not said it to her face. It was far too distasteful for Thomas.   
"Let's not focus on the men for tonight ladies. They've all left us now, we can make donations, we can dance and we can drink." Dolley suggested and they all agreed and raised their glasses, Y/n grabbed one of the other ones on the table. 

Two hours, three trays of nibbles and four bottles of complimentary wine later and the ladies had truly found their groove, their men were nowhere to be found and they left their table behind so that they could happily or rather drunkenly dancing to the Christmas music in the second room. Alexander had come back just to leave shortly so they he could schmooze some potential clients at work and try and get John in with some of the big names in the business. Apparently Alexander had taken him under his wing as a sort of protégé. James had come to check on Dolley in his endearing manner and shot Y/n a sympathetic look when he resurfaced without Thomas. Lafayette had no ties to the women of the table but still came back to check the girls were getting some food down. Thomas had not bothered to come back and by this point Y/n was infuriated with him, but was trying to focus on enjoying herself. A Christmas song favourite of Y/n's came on and she burst into song as did the other girls and when she spun around she saw Lafayette was making his way over to their little trio to join in with the dancing. Y/n grabbed him and pulled him into their little circle and the girls cheered. They all danced and sang along and Lafayette focused his dancing more towards Y/n, he spun her around and they laughed together when Y/n's dress got tangled up . 

When they all felt out of breath and in need of replenishments they headed back to the table, Thomas and James were sat back in their seats lost in a discussion and they hadn't noticed the rest of the party return. Y/n felt her heartbeat speed up seeing her boyfriend in his seat for the first time that evening, she didn't know if she wanted laugh, cry or throw a drink at him. She pondered whether she could do all three in the same movement and determined that it would be very easy. He had leant over Y/n's chair in the midst of their conversation and Y/n felt it would be easier not to interrupt and chose to sit herself next to Lafayette instead. As soon as she sat Thomas noticed her presence momentarily but he wore a blank expression as she didn’t mean anything to him before looking back at James. She was taken back by this, this was all so silly and it seemed like such a bigger deal now than it ever needed to be. No now he was being nasty. Lafayette was the only person that seemed to notice this of his friend, but before he could say anything Y/n excused herself from the table. 

James pointed his head in Y/n's direction as she walked out of the main hall towards the exit. "Okay enough of this. Go and talk to her, you're being an arsehole now." James' tone said more to Thomas than the words. "I will not have you treat her that way she's been nothing but good to you. It was a tongue and cheek comment that you got upset over but it's not worth ruining Christmas over, especially when she isn't seeing her family. She needs you now more than ever." He continued and Thomas hung his head in shame. He had gone to find Y/n while she was dancing to apologise but he got upset by seeing her dance with Lafayette and seeing her sit next to his French friend instead of in her assigned seat just made his blood boil more. He knew he was being stupid but it had just gone too far now and he had to make this right now. Thomas rapidly followed Y/n outside without another word to anyone else. 

It wasn't hard to find her, she had stood herself in the empty bandstand, lit up by twinkly lights. Thomas could help but notice the effort she had gone to tonight to look even more beautiful than usual, her dress flowed so elegantly behind her. She was looking out onto the frost covered garden from metal rails, she hadn't noticed his arrival, instead she was focused on the flowers in front of her as she tried not to cry.   
"Your number one fan is here ready to wait on you hand and foot if you need it darlin'." Thomas called out from the steps of the bandstand and you scoffed in response even though she could tell there was no malice in his voice.   
"Really I thought he was too busy being an asshole and pretending I don't exist." Y/n responded, she sniffled trying to hold back her tears, she wouldn't ruin her make up for this. Thomas made his way over to her until he stood next to her, he gave her a side glance but she was still staring on at the flowers. "Maybe he realised he was being an ass and came to apologise."  
"That would be a first." She scoffed again.   
He bowed his head and chuckled softly. "You got that right. But I was helpfully reminded that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and let's be honest I would be an idiot to leave you out here in the cold all upset. Especially when you look this stunning."   
"You say that to all the girls Jefferson?"   
"Nah, just the one." He tentatively reached his hand out and interlaced their fingers. "I came over to apologise but then got more upset when I saw you were having a good time."  
"Did you want me to sit at the table by myself all night crying over you?" She inquired.   
"No that's not you, I know that. 'M sorry Y/n, I let my pride take over and I treated you so badly tonight." He turned to face her and pulled hand so she had to face him.  
She was quiet as she studied his face momentarily, looking to see if he was lying or not. "There's still time for you to rectify the situation." She smiled tentatively at him.   
"Is that apology accepted?" He asked hopefully and Y/n nodded. He ran his hands up her arms until he cupped her face and Y/n's hands rested on his chest. He closed the gap between them allowing their lips to meet in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled back Y/n looked up at him adoringly and Thomas knew all was forgotten, but he now knew that he had to work harder to make this Christmas even more special as he almost messed it. In a low tone Y/n asked, "shall we go back inside?"   
"Let's stay outside just a while longer, I like having you to myself." Thomas replied before Y/n nuzzled herself back into his chest. "Are you cold?"   
"Freezing"   
He stepped back and removed his jacket and before Y/n could protest, placed it on her shoulders. He stepped back again to lean against the rails of the bandstand and inspected her. "Hmm what do you know, my mother was right you did a fantastic job colour matching our outfits. Now if the lady would twirl for me, I didn't get to enjoy a full view of my angel earlier because I was being stupid." Y/n rolled her eyes at him but did as he asked, shrugging off the jacket onto her arms and playing up to him as she knew he wanted. "Wow. What kind of idiot am I?" He asked as he motioned for her to move to him and she obliged. 

Thomas placed his arms around Y/n's waist and felt the outline of the box rest against his hand, it sparked a glint of happiness into his heart, now that they were no longer arguing. "Close your eyes Darlin'." He whispered and slipped the box out of his pocket. Y/n complied but giggled softly. "What are you doing Mr. Jefferson?"   
Thomas smirked at the nickname but didn't reply yet, instead he placed a soft kiss on her lips and stepped back to open the box. "Okay open." When she opened her eyes she saw the little velvet box in his hand and her heart stopped short, but she quickly realised this was not a proposal and let out a big breath she had been holding in. Inside the box lay a silver bone shaped key ring, with the name Tadpole engraved in the middle.   
"Merry Christmas." Thomas uttered.   
Y/n's face lit up as her brain caught up with the image in front of her and her hands flew to her mouth in disbelief, Thomas felt like he was watching everything in slow motion but it lit his whole world up seeing her so happy. Y/n ran into his arms and Thomas gladly caught her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She cried in between kisses placed all over his face.   
"We can pick him up tomorrow, he's very excited to meet you."   
"Tell me all about him." Y/n demanded which provoked a very happy chuckle from Thomas. Thomas filled her in on everything he knew about their new addition to their small family. Tadpole was a rescue from their local shelter, he was a Coker Spaniel who had been abandoned by his previous owner a few years back, so he's very timid when you first meet him but he's got a lot of love to give. Thomas exclaimed that he knew that was the dog for us as soon as he saw him. Y/n listened to every word with stars in her eyes. So excited for the prospect of meeting him tomorrow. They stayed outside for another 30 minutes before Lafayette and James made an appearance outside to check they were both still alive, after all Thomas and Y/n were notorious for their blazing rows. 

As they made their way back inside Thomas pulled Y/n back momentarily and she stopped short, giving him a confused look. "I just wanted to check we're all good now, yeah?"   
Y/n smiled at her Thomas. "Yeah we're good, now lets actually enjoy some of this night together. Please Mr. Jefferson. " She winked at him, how could he say no that?

The group danced and drank the rest of the night away and everyone woke up with respective hangovers the next day, but that certainly didn't stop Y/n from meeting Tadpole.


End file.
